


Rain

by FluffyMonster



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Rain was always part of my life and never once did I wish for it to go away, until I did.





	Rain

Ever since I was a child I loved the rain because it was always there for me. It always soothed my headaches, washed away my worries, helped me connect with people and gave me inspiration. It cried with me, was happy, sad, thoughtful, it always seemed to fit my mood. From a light drizzle with rainbows when I was happy to a heavy storm when everything became too much. The rain was always part of my life and never once did I wish for it to go away until I did.

That day she asked me to meet her in a retro-style café, our usual place to meet up. It was sunny and warm outside though a slight pressure was in the air foreshadowing the inevitable, making me feel uneasy. When I arrived she was already there, she was unhappy, her tone made that clear right off the bat.

"Younghyun. You're late." First words that greeted me made me realize that it won't be a good time but I wasn't too surprised. When it came to her things rarely turned out as I expected them to.

"Sorry, I got held up at practice." I didn't know why I even bothered giving you an excuse. It's not like she really cared.

"Younghyun, son. We need to talk." She sighed and I knew that what she had to say won't be pleasant, the storm clouds in the distance were warning me, but I let her talk anyway. I still had hope but I should have heeded the warning.  
"You know I have grown to accept your choice of career as well as your, ahem, preferences but there is one thing I wish you'd do for me." She paused, analyzing my reaction.

"And that is?" I asked impatiently. At the time, didn't know just how much I will regret it.

"I found a doctor that can remove your gift. I wish you would go through the surgery." The moment those words left her mouth it's like they formed a bullet that shot straight through my chest.

I know that I should have expected something like that sooner or later but I had hope that she'll learn to accept my gift just like she accepted my sexuality and career choice.

I was born with a special gift that allowed me to connect to people and feel what they are feeling, see their memories as well as make sound waves visible and manipulate them. My father had the same gift, he was the one that taught me how to control it. Sadly said gift was also the reason why my mom divorced him once she found out and always pushed me to hide it. So I really should have expected something like that but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Mom i... No. I can't do that" my gift was a big part of me. There was no way I could just give it up.

She gave an unhappy almost mocking sneer and I knew that I was in for it.

"Of course you can! Don't be stupid Younghyun, this surgery will significantly change your life! You can have a normal life."

"No I can't and I don't want to! My gift is a part of me, mom! Without it, I won't be me anymore!" Our conversation was becoming a battlefield as clouds became darker.

"Good! I will finally have a normal son then! And maybe that will fix your brain enough to realize that you should be a productive member of society instead of a stage clown!" Her words were progressively becoming sharper and each shot hurt more. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you just shoot me! Since it sounds like you obviously would much rather see me dead than happy! And for your information, I'm contributing just as much if not more to the society with my songs and music then you do with your paperwork!" With that, I walked out. I didn't care that we made a scene, I was too hurt to care.

Everything was grey as I made my way down the street back to my apartment. The greyness created by the dark rain clouds. As first drops hit the pavement my eyes were already wet and for the first time in my life, I wanted to stop the rain. I was feeling too much and I didn't want to acknowledge at least half of it. I wanted to hold on to empty hope that she didn't mean what she said and I knew that the rain will just make it feel as real as it is. But nobody can stop nature so I cried as rain drenched me and hid my pain from the people that passed by.

I got home feeling lethargic and wet. Warmness and a smell of camomile tea greeted me as I entered the apartment. Someone was home.

"Welcome home Bri." That, someone, turned out to be my boyfriend Sungjin. He greeted me looking like he just rolled out of bed with tousled hair, dazed look and a cup of tea in hand.  
"Oh my god, you're drenched! Quickly go take a shower I'll bring you a change of-"

He wasn't able to finish because I hugged him the moment he put his cup down. I appreciated his concern but I just really needed a hug.

"Younghyun-ah, did something happen?" I felt the question breathed against my shoulder as he hugged me tightly. He didn't seem to care that I was getting him wet.

"I met my mom..." That single sentence seemed to have told him all he needed to know because he held me even tighter and started littering kisses everywhere he could reach.

"You're perfect as you are Younghyun and one day she'll see that. One day. Until then me, the rest of Day6 and our fans will give you all the love that you deserve to get because you're amazing and so, so precious."

His words made me feel warm again. He was like the sun, filling me up with warmth and brightening up even the darkest of days. The rest of that day I spent with my boyfriend, basking in his love and letting him heal the bullet wounds left on my heart.

After that day I never tried to stop the rain again because I had my own personal sun. Our relationship had a beautiful harmony after all. If I was the rain, then he was the sun and together we make something beautiful, a rainbow. Of course, Sungjin tended to disagree and tell me that I'm the sun, always bright, caring and full of love but these things are in the eye of the beholder so we compromised with a simple 'I love you' and chased each other's troubles away.

Now when things become tough we watch the rain as it pours over the city and wait for the sun. Sun always comes after the rain because rain loves the sun and sun loves the rain and we love both. Kisses in the rain and lovely dates in the sun has been our new obsession lately. I'm still waiting for the day that my mom will call me but I'm no longer sad. Because I have more than enough people that love me as I am. So I'm happy.

"Bri?! You coming? We have to perform in a few minutes!"

"Oh, yeah I'm coming."

"What were you thinking about?"

"The worst rainfall of my life"

"I see... You shouldn't. I don't like seeing you sad"

"I know, I'll stop then. To not worry you anymore, old man."

"You brat. I love you Younghyun."

"I love you too Sungjin."

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot happened because I kept listening to Stop The Rain and Shoot Me on loop. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
